The present invention concerns sinkers for attachment to fishing lines and particularly to such a sinker that separates from the line after completion of a cast.
Within the prior art are fishing sinkers which separate from the line after casting or submergence. Such sinkers have as an objective the adding of weight to a line to facilitate making a cast without undesirable weighting of the line at the time of a fish strike or during subsequent playing of the fish. Further, some lures are best presented on or near the surface and accordingly it is desirable to release the weight immediately subsequent to completion of the cast. Additionally, a sinker temporarily attached to a fishing line allows a more accurate cast with less chance of the line fouling on brush adjacent the body of water or other obstacles.
While some prior art stinkers have been directed toward accomplishing these objectives, the same have not been widely accepted for one reason or another.
The prior art includes other soluble line attachments including the sinker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,467 formed from soluble material and shaped for line retention; the sinker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,005 of soluble material tethered to a fishing line; the sinker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,196 which utilizes a soluble connector for hook engagement; a soluble line connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,120 and the soluble container for a fishing line weight disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,235. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,059 shows a sugar cube and weight.